


言峰教会今天的饭

by Jarrua



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarrua/pseuds/Jarrua
Summary: 言峰绮礼是孤独的激辛料理爱好者，这是冬木教会今天的饭，指在到处吃辣的不能下咽的激辣湘菜料理。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei - Relationship, 你x言峰绮礼, 言峰绮礼 - Relationship, 言峰绮礼在到处吃辣的不能下咽的激辣湘菜料理
Kudos: 1





	言峰教会今天的饭

【1】麻婆豆腐烧茄子  
  
你很奇怪为什么教会的神父会用中华炒锅，还用的如此顺手。  
更奇怪的是为什么你会坐在教会的后面看一个神父一边开着便携煤气炉炒菜一遍烧烤。  
  
为什么教会会有烧烤架和煤炭一事已经让你无法吐槽，更让你震惊的是他现在似乎像是要和你一起吃烧烤的样子。  
  
曾经在中国生活的你辨认出了他的锅里翻腾着的是做麻婆豆腐常用的香料。  
回香八角桂皮，肉糜花椒大葱段，辣油辣椒酱辣椒段，佐以粉丝段豆腐块爆炒后转开小火盖上盖子稍焖片刻。  
神父熟练的盖上炒锅的盖子让白色的雾气盖住这让你感觉有些不妙的红色，转过身来开始给烤架上的食物翻面。  
  
之前你已经看到这个神父给烤串上的全是红色的辣椒油，烤架上的食物的颜色也都渐渐的失去了原本的颜色，并且发出了一股和辣椒素相亲相爱的香味。  
  
你注意到了那根在烤架上颇为显眼的茄子，之前还挺在烤架上的茄子这个时候已经完全软化了，从中间切开刷上自称是言峰神父的秘制辣椒油，再将刚刚炒好的酱料倒进茄子段里。  
  
红色的辣椒酱和辣椒油的香味完全沁进白色的茄肉中，多出的辣油滴在炭火上冒出滋滋的白烟。刺激的烟味和辣味铺进你的口鼻。  
  
长发的神父似乎很喜欢这股极辣的香气，即使他前额的发丝已经粘在一起，搭在了额头上……  
  
红油完全浸润了茄子的内里，香料的味道也渐渐的与辣椒素一同被夜风中拉扯了出来。他慢慢的把筷子戳进堆满红色酱料的茄子段里，竹制的筷子陷进红色的酱料里，抽出来的时候红油恋恋不舍的吸附着筷子将之染成自己的颜色后又被冒出的热气拖着回到烤茄子段里。  
  
熟练的把茄子放进简单的小盘子里，放到了你的面前：“麻婆豆腐烧茄子，不喝水的话风味更好呢。”  
  
你被辣的热气刺激的眼角有些泪水，看着面前热气腾腾的烤茄子，还有神父微扬的嘴角，任命似的把筷子戳进了完全变成红色的烧烤里。  
  
然后……你后悔来向这个教会寻求食物了。  
  



End file.
